A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is reverse transcription of the RNA genome by a vitally encoded reverse transcriptase to generate DNA copies of HIV sequences, a required step in vital replication. It is known that some compounds are reverse transcriptase inhibitors and are effective agents in the treatment of AIDS and similar diseases, e.g., azidothymidine or AZT.
Nucleotide sequencing of HIV shows the presence of a po1 gene in one open reading frame [Rather, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)]. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the po1 sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, an endonuclease and an HIV protease [Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M. D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L. H. et al., Nature 329, 351 (1987)].
The compounds of this invention are inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention do not require bioactivation to be effective.